


Cindy's Assistant

by Gabberwocky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prompto has feelings, based on art, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: In the year after the sun rises, Prompto ends up working for Cindy.





	Cindy's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Cindy's Assistant](http://pieridum.tumblr.com/post/158877671907/cindys-assistant-through-the-course-of-a-year), a comic by @pieridum on tumblr.

Acclimation was hard. Seeing the sun rise again was amazing and beautiful, but after ten years of darkness, it hurt. And if it hurt Prompto, then the kids who’d been born during that time? They had to walk around with gauze blindfolds on while their eyes adjusted.

It wasn’t what hurt the most, though.

What hurt the most was walking into the throne room after the sun rose and seeing Noctis just with his father’s sword through his chest. Even though they knew how it would end, even though they knew Noctis wouldn’t make it out of this, it still hurt so much to see him up there.

Prompto couldn’t fight anymore, after that. He left Gladio and Ignis at Hammerhead, choosing to stay with Cindy to help her out as the other two travelled to Caem to meet back up with Iris.

“So, doll, what do you know about working on cars and stuff?” Cindy asked after they sent Ignis and Gladio off.

Prompto chuckled nervously. “Not much. I’m a fast learner, though.”

“Alright. Come on, we’ll start you off easy. You’ll be cleanin’ and waxin’ first, kay?”

“Ok.”

Cindy smiled and lead Prompto to the garage. The next few hours were spent learning how to properly wax a car- cleaning he could do pretty readily.

“You’re a natural, Prompto.”

“Thanks.”

She smiled. “I’m gonna go open up for real, kay? You keep workin’. And, Prompto? If ya ever need to talk, you’re always welcome to come talk to me.”

He smiled sadly. “Thanks, Cindy.”

It became routine; he woke up before the sun rose, checked in with Cindy, learned something new about cars, tried to ignore the way the warmth of the sun on his back made him want to cry.

A few months later, Cindy decided he’d worked up to welding. Prompto started small, just welding small squares of scrap metal together before he got his first big project.

Ignis, Gladio, Iris, and Talcott brought it, rolling the beat up and broken down car into Hammerhead, and Prompto did cry when he recognized the totaled form of the Regalia.

“It took a while to find her,” Gladio said, “but do you think you can fix her up, Cindy?”

She grinned. “I’ll admit, she’s seen better days. It’s not gonna be cheap, boys.”

Ignis nodded. “We know. But… besides the sunrise…”

Prompto nodded. “It’s like the last piece of him we have left.”

“Well, what about your photos, Prom?” Cindy asked, surveying the damage to the car.

He smiled. “They’re not like this.”

Fixing the Regalia took months; months in which the four who brought it in kept working; building up the funds to pay for it being completely repaired. Sometime during the end of that time, Cid got sick. Very, very sick.

Cindy was beside herself, doing everything she could to help him recover, but nothing worked. Cid said it didn’t matter, that he was glad he finally got to see his old friends again.

“And give Reggie a piece of my mind for dyin’ first. That was the deal, when we were kids. He died last.” Cid chuckled.

Cindy choked on a laugh. “Pawpaw…”

“Hey now, don’t cry. It’ll be ok. You got Prompto, right? And all them other guys. You’ll be fine.”

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you too. Now go get back to work, I’ll be ok. I won’t leave until ya get done.”

He died later that day, Prompto hugging Cindy as she cried, promising not to leave the garage; she’d need the help even more now.

The routine shifted, and now Prompto rose before Cindy, getting an early start on any welding project he needed done. Then she’d get up and they’d talk before she’d go open the garage, and Prompto would smile at the sunrise.

“Ya know, doll,” Cindy said one morning, turning to Prompto, “he’s still watching over you.”

“Huh?”

“The sunrise. That’s your King, you know? Making sure y’all are ok.”

Prompto hummed a little, tearing up. “You’re right… he’s still checking up on us.”

“How about this. Tomorrow mornin’, you open up the garage while I make us breakfast. Sound good?”

He nodded. “Sounds great.”

And so, the next morning, Prompto finished most of his routine. He woke up before Cindy, welded for a few hours, before he heard Cindy rattling around in the shed.

“Prompto!”

“Yeah?” He lifted his welding mask.

“Could’ja be a doll and open the garage for me? We’re about to open up shop!”

Prompto smiled, “Anything for you, Queenie!” He was glad she’d called to him, he’d almost forgotten their agreement the day before.

Pushing his chair back with a screech, he walked over to the big garage door, kneeling down and fiddling with the lock.

“Alright!! Got it on the first try!!” He heard Cindy laugh from the door behind him. Chuckling in response, he lifted the door, shielding his eyes from the sun.

Once his eyes adjusted, he stared at the sunrise, not noticing Cindy walk up beside him.

“Mornin’ buddy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)
> 
> Come talk to me [@gabberwocky](http://gabberwocky.tumblr.com/) or find my other writing [@gabberwockywrites](https://gabberwockywrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
